


a blessing

by historicallyredacted (lockandkey)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockandkey/pseuds/historicallyredacted
Summary: Mars gifts his son a blessing - a lover.Regardless if either of them want it or not.
Relationships: Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	a blessing

**Author's Note:**

> ...I haven't written for pjo since October 2019 and this is what I come back with. yikes .
> 
> Mind the tags, this is UNPLEASANT. 
> 
> Additional warnings for stomach bulge

It’d been a long day in New Rome; building new buildings, crafting new crafts, weaponizing new weapons.

Leo was tired, Leo was generally tired. It was just part of being him, and having more than one sleep disorder layered upon one another. He'd finally made it back to his satellite workshop, and began to remove layers of clothes when he noticed something peculiar. A door, further in, was cracked open. Light was shining through eerily, and while Leo had faced literal monsters and Gods on an unfortunately frequent basis since before his voice finished changing – there was something very unnerving about this situation. 

Not many people had access to his shop.   
Grabbing a heavy wrench, Leo inched towards the door, pushing it open further. Inside, stood a familiar shape. A very large, very Frank sized shape. Leo's shoulders dropped, and he let out an exhausted huff.

“Man, you scared me.” Leo put the wrench down on a table, laughing. Frank didn't respond, in fact, he wasn’t even facing Leo. He was staring directly at the wall. Nothing stood out as wrong besides that, he didn't appear injured in his normal SPQR shirt and jeans. 

“…Frank?” Leo called, starting to feel uneasy again. “I don't really like the whole Blair Witch thing you're doing right now. Can you turn around?” 

Frank did, very slowly. His eyes were red, glowing red – like they held fire deep within. It looked like Ares' Blessing, or Mars, but there was no red glow around Frank. Just the flickers of influence deep inside. 

“... Buddy? Is there something-“ Leo was cut off with a grunt as a thick hand wrapped around his neck, shoving him into the door he'd just come through. Frank had moved lightning quick, his face emotionless as the squeezed. Leo’s hands dug into Frank's arm as he gasped for breath, unable to find it. Unwillingly, fire sparked and bloomed across Leo’s skin, burning at anything that touched it. He'd never intentionally burn Frank, even if he was possessed – but it was a reflex, something Leo couldn't control well. He'd scorch anyone nearby.  
Except Frank, who was currently impervious. 

The hand let up, only long enough to turn Leo around and shove him over the edge of a table. Leo scrambled, trying to pull himself away, grabbing for the wrench he'd put down, but bit his lip in realization it wouldn't do anything with Ares’ Blessing. Frank's hand found him again, firmly pushing Leo’s head down onto the woodgrain of the table. 

“Frank!” Leo tried calling out, pained tears welling up in his eyes. “Stop it! We're friends! We've been friends for years! You haven't wanted to kill me for most of those!”

Frank didn't respond, and Leo heard something rip. He didn't fully understand what was happening until the coldness of the room hit him. His overalls had been pulled off, ripped away like they were a tissue. Leo didn't fully understand why it was happening until something blunt pushed against his ass.   
Leo froze, heart beating so hard he felt like the room was shaking. This wasn't about to happen, was it? Frank would never…do something like this?

He did.

With spit in his palm, a quick rub and a push, Frank took. He took everything.

Leo screamed, forehead banging into the table. His eyes were squeezed tight, in agony in a way his body barely knew how to react to. He felt split open, on fire in a way he'd never experienced before – such an overwhelming sensation if wrongness. If he wasn't bleeding, it would only be a testimony to his demigod ancestry, not from the lack of severity.   
He was being raped, by someone he considered a best friend. Someone who was now holding him down, hurting him, using him. Was it a side effect of the Ares' blessing? Why, why now? Had he done something to upset Frank? To anger Mars or Ares?

Leo sobbed as two large hands grabbed around his hips, having let go of his head. They didn't need to hold him still anymore, they needed to hold him to move him. Frank used him like a toy, a masturbatory aid, fucking in without care. The pain was intense at first, and grew to a lower sense of constant discomfort. 

Leo grabbed the wrench and tried to swing back at Frank, if for no other reason than to distract him – to have a chance at escape. It didn't work, Frank simply grabbed his arm, turning Leo over onto his back, and pushing in harder. He maneuvered Leo onto the table, he was tall enough to fuck him from here standing up. With his hands now free, Frank grabbed one of Leo's thighs, pushing it up, onto Frank's shoulder. It meant he could move just that much closer, and meant Leo could see everything happening to him.   
He could see the size of the cock going into him, opening him. He watched in stunned horror as he watched the bulge form in his stomach when Frank was hilt deep. Even at 19, Leo was small still, a full foot shorter than Frank, and thin – so skinny, they’d say. You should eat more, they all insisted. Leo felt tears running down his face as he watched his stomach move, in and out, up and down. 

“Stop,” Leo gasped out, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. “Frank, please. Please stop, please.”

Frank maneuvered both of his legs over his shoulders, and the angle hit something deep – something new. Leo wasn’t stupid, he wasn't ignorant. He knew his prostate existed, they just weren’t well acquainted. This new sensation had him arching his back off the table, but his brain couldn't decide if it felt good or horrible. It was like that squirmy feeling you’d get after an orgasm, but if you kept rubbing your cockhead. Oversensitive. It was too much, it was good, but also uncomfortable.

Frank didn't let up, he began to fuck in hard to that particular area, stroking at it with his own cockhead. Leo began to shake, his body, his head. He was starting to react to the sensation, his dick twitching in interest, and filling to half full.   
He didn't want this though, he didn't want to like this, he couldn't like this. He was being raped. He'd never had sex before, with anyone, but he wasn't desperate. 

Not like this, Leo whispered to himself over and over again in his mind. Please not like this. 

It didn't help. His cock began to bob against his stomach as Frank raped him, leaking as though he wasn't being abused. Then, Frank’s thrusts grew erratic, faster, short and deep. He came, he came unprotected within Leo. Leo could feel it. How much wetter it became inside him suddenly, the feel of the massive cock twitching, pulsating.  
Leo sobbed, hips bucking upwards as cum splashed out of his own cock, splatting his chest. Why had he cum, why had this happened? 

Frank pulled out, and Leo’s legs fell off his shoulders. He lay on the table limp – hips and cock twitching just barely in aftershocks. Cum began to leak from his hole that felt wide, gaping around nothing anymore. He was crying, he knew he was crying, but felt numb to move. 

Frank picked him up easily, like he weighed nothing. Leo hoped this was the end. But it wasn't.   
It was just the beginning.

Frank picked him up, and for a minute Leo let it happen; he was moved, limp, his mind in a daze. Then, he felt a hardness against his stomach, and looked down. The red and wet head of Frank’s dick was trapped between them, next to Leo’s now flaccid one.

“No,” Leo whispered, trying to get out of the hold. He pushed down on Frank's strong shoulders, tried to kick out, but the grip around his middle wouldn't budge. “No, no!”

He tried everything his weakened body would allow; he repeatedly struck Frank in the side of the face, tried biting him, tried to claw him with blunt finger nails. None of it would work while Frank was impervious to damage. 

“Why?!” 

Frank's head tilted finally, and a very un-Frank like expression crossed his features. “I'm bestowing upon my son a gift – one well deserved.” 

Leo stared in horror. Was this…Mars? 

“I would have never expected a child of Hephaestus to look so…appealing,” Frank said, or Mars, speaking through him. “My son will take a wife, but he deserves other pleasures, doesn't he? You're no citizen of Rome, you have no rights. I know he’s attracted to you, so, I'm giving him what he wants. I'll be going now, but congratulations on becoming the property of a Son of Mars.”

The smirk slowly faded from Frank's face, replaced once more with that blank expression as the man began to move within him once more.

Leo’s breath hitched in pain and on another sob as his body was lifted and lowered back down onto Frank. His forehead fell onto Frank's shoulder, fingers digging into his broad back as he was lifted and lowered again, again and again. Frank fucked him standing, and this time Leo didn't get hard. He just cried and waited until Frank came again. Cum dripped down his ass, his thighs, falling to the stone floor of the shop. 

Frank moved him upwards, over his shoulder like a prize to be carried off – which is exactly what he did. He walked into the back of Leo's shop, where Frank knew Leo's bedroom was. He threw Leo down upon it, and got to his knees, weight causing the mattress to dip. 

Leo stared up at him, tears beginning to dry up – numbness replacing all emotion. Leo hadn’t felt like this since childhood, the need to hide within his own mind. Shutting down - it was survival, so he'd not break down.   
Leo let Frank fuck him again on his bed, laying there, looking but not seeing. He didn't react when Frank came in him for the third time, even though his body was starting to cramp from the size of him, the pain, and amount of semen in him. 

He didn't fight it when Frank flipped him over into his knees, dragging him to the end of the bed, and did it again.   
Leo passed out not long after. The third, fourth, maybe he lasted to the fifth. He had no idea. It began to run together.

When he woke up, it was quiet, but his body stung like he'd been working out. Like he’d been beaten up, but not as much pain as he'd expected. Maybe he healed quickly, maybe Frank had given him ambrosia, who knew. Leo sat up in bed. There was no sudden realization of what had happened, from the moment he was conscious again, Leo knew. But he needed to wash, to get the feeling of semen on and in him away. 

Frank was seemingly sleeping next to him, and with any luck, the Blessing had worn off.  
He tried to step out of bed, and a strong hand caught his wrist. Leo looked over his shoulder to meet red eyes. Of course, he'd never be so lucky. Why would he?   
Frank pulled, and Leo fell back down onto the sheets.

It was too much, Leo thought, struggling hurt. But maybe if he went along with it, Mars would feel like Leo had officially become, what had he said, Frank's property? All he had to do was fake it. Leo’d had plenty of experience faking happiness, he could do this.

He crawled onto Frank's thighs, up to where his cock was hard as ever, gleaming in dim light with beads of pre-cum drooling down the side. Leo felt hollow as he moved over it, and pushed down upon it. He could see it again from this angle, inside him. Bulging out.  
He could feel it too. Feel it like before.   
Leo reached a hand down to grab his own prick, pulling at it in a lazy manner as he bounced on the dick inside him. The sooner Frank was done, the sooner he'd be free. 

Leo wasn't gay, he wasn't attracted to men. Not really.   
But the part of him that still felt anything, hated how good it felt now. They pain abated, just the thick stretch, the knowledge of how much cum was going to be poured into him. How used he was, controlled he was. 

Leo panted, pumping his cock, looking down into those red eyes. Frank had been silent apart from grunts and groans, but those eyes were watching him the entire time. Leo whined, and began to move more, using a hand on Frank's chest for leverage as he rolled his hips. He took his hand off his cock and pressed in on his stomach, where Frank was deep inside him.   
Leo arched his back, eyes closing as he could feel his orgasm growing closer, his body spasming around the cock that nearly seemed to be getting bigger. 

“L-Leo?”

Leo looked back down, scared voice catching his attention. His eyes were half lidded, curls of hair falling into his face, but he saw it now.  
The red was gone from Frank's eyes. His expression was disbelief, horror, but also great arousal. 

Leo came, came so hard it hit his chin. Frank came inside him again, but this time he got to hear Frank curse – got to feel desperate hands hold him in place as those hips below him stuttered upwards. 

“What did you do to me?” Frank whispered, horrified as the orgasm faded. “How could you do this to me? Did you drug me? I thought we were friends. This is…this is rape, Leo. How could you?!”

Leo slid off sideways, onto the bed. He began to laugh, body shaking like a leaf as sobs overtook his laughter. 


End file.
